I Hate You
by The Terrapin
Summary: REPOSTED. Cagalli plans a romantic getaway for Athrun and herself, but he rushes off upon receiving a call. Series of events follow, and what could be in store for the couple?
1. Walk Off, Leave Me Here

**Author's Note: LOL. I know I deleted this fanfiction, actually ALL. **

**But yep. I decided not to change anything major in this fiction. Quite satisfied with it. **

**So yeah, enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.**

It was the day Cagalli had been planning for.

Athrun's birthday.

She took three months planning a romantic getaway for her husband and herself.

Now, she just felt disappointed and unappreciated.

**Flashback**

Her eyes fluttered open, and gazed lovingly at her blue-haired husband next to her. He just seemed so carefree and happy in his sleep. Cagalli leaned towards him, and planted a kiss on his forehead. He stirred, and yawned. He opened his eyes, revealing the most beautiful green orbs in the world.

" Hey honey. Awake so early?" Athrun inquired.

" Yeah. Say, don't you remember what day it is today?" She hinted.

" Erm." Athrun cleared his throat. " Not really."

He didn't know what to say. He honestly couldn't remember. Furthermore, if it WAS Cagalli's birthday or their anniversary, he'd be mutilated for forgetting the day. It was a 50-50 chance that he would get beaten up by Cagalli.

" Silly. It's your birthday, sweetie." Came the reply.

" It is?"

" I think the work really sucked all of your brain juices up." Cagalli sighed.

" Well, do I get anything?"

Cagalli frowned. He was REALLY acting weird this time. Did he injure himself or something? Snapping back to reality, she realised Athrun was staring at her intently, waiting for a reply.

" Erhh. Actually, yeah. I planned something." She grinned to herself. She was certain Athrun would love it.

" Well, okay. Shouldn't we get going or something?" Athrun asked innocently.

Cagalli was freaking out. Athrun was acting out of character.

" Athrun baby, are you okay?"

" Am I not?" He still seemed fairly oblivious.

Cagalli sighed and got off the bed, with Athrun following behind her.

First stop was the orphanage.

Athrun was warmly greeted by Kira and Lacus, who seemed delighted to see him. As Cagalli walked up to the front porch, the orphans swooned around her, begging her to treat them to ice-cream - Cagalli loved ice-cream as much as they loved sweet treats.

Kira, on the other hand, seemed to notice that Cagalli was troubled. Call it a twin's instinct that they shared, but he just felt something was wrong. He sat beside Cagalli on the couch, while Athrun was led into the kitchen by Lacus and the orphans to make his speciality dish that they all loved.

" Hey. You okay?" Kira questioned.

" Yeah. I guess it's just me."

" Meaning?"

" Athrun acted really weird at home. But once we arrived here, he diverted back to his normal self."

" Isn't he ALWAYS weird?"

Cagalli stifled a laugh.

" Quite true. I don't know why I worry so much."

And true enough, Athrun acted normal throughout the visit to the orphanage.

" That was really nice, Cagalli. Anywhere else we're stopping?" Athrun smiled warmly.

" Of course! Remember where we first met?" Cagalli grinned.

" Obviously. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get the image with you in your underwear out of my head." He smirked.

That earned him a jab in the ribs.

" Here we are!" Cagalli announced.

" Sure, I can see that. Was there a need to shout?" Athrun rubbed his ears.

" Whatever. Let's go! "

Athrun smiled warmly. She was still as childish as before. Strong on the exterior, frail on the interior. She never failed to bring a smile on to his face, even in the darkest of times.

As he walked in, he was surrounded by candlelights and right smack in the middle, Cagalli was sitting at the table, blushing like a little girl.

He grinned.

_She did all this for me. Wow._

On the way to the next destination, Athrun recieved a call.

" Hello?"

"Athrun! HELP ME! I GOT KIDNAPPED! I'M AT THE MINERVA WAREHOUSE!"

And the phone went dead. Athrun just looked startled.

" Who the hell was that?" Cagalli asked, anger rising within her.

" Erhh. Hold on. I'll check."

"Meyrin."

Cagalli snorted. Meyrin? She was doing really horribly at acting as the damsel in distress. Come on. She had been trying to get Athrun's attention, and being the kind person he was, he would always go to Meyrin's ' rescue '. Indeed, Cagalli was displeased by his behaviour, but he didn't want anything untoward to happen to Meyrin. And yes, Athrun suffered the consequences. He knew he couldn't leave now. Cagalli planned this for HIM. SHE was his wife, not Meyrin.

He stopped the car and turned around, towards the warehouse.

Cagalli was shocked at his rection. He would even risk her being angry and would give up the romantic getaway she planned with all her heart.

" You're ungrateful. " Cagalli muttered under her breath.

" This is NOT the time to be getting jealous, Cagalli. A life is a stake." Athrun retorted angrily.

Cagalli turned her head in the opposite direction, and tears rolled down her face. She was hurt - her husband was walking out on the getaway, and talking to her in a tone he never used on her. And the cause? Meyrin.

" Stop the car." Cagalli said.

" What?"

" Stop the damn car, Athrun."

Athrun hesitantly pulled the car over by the curb and turned to face his wife, now facing him.

" Now wha.." He stopped when he saw her tears.

" Cagalli, look. I'm sorry for doing this, but this is important."

" Important? Is she more important than me? Athrun, I spent 3 months planning this for you. Why can't you just be with me for at least an HOUR, without your stupid Meyrin trying to snatch you away from me?" Cagalli sniffed.

" Meyrin is not stupid. Please stop throwing tantrums, okay? I'll buy you ice-cream, all right?"

" How old do you think I am? Stop doing this for her, all right? I just want to spend some quality time with you."

" I have no time for this."

" So you choose that bitch over me?" Cagalli retorted.

A stinging slap went across her left cheek, and Athrun was looking furious.

Cagalli felt so hurt. She felt like dying. Athrun didn't even look her in the eye.

" I hate you." With that, she got off the car and ran off.

Those three words went through his heart. A pang of guilt surged him. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

_I can't believe I hit her. _

He just sat at the wheel looking like a lost kitten looking for its mother.

Cagalli ran in the rain. Athrun just slapped her.

He would never hit her. He would NEVER. She had done so much for him, but he just walked away from her, for another woman. She hated him, yet loved him. She longed to lie in his embrace, his warm arms around her, whispering comforting words to ease her pain, to see his boyish grin. But no. He wasn't there anymore. The more she loved him, the more it hurt. He wasn't hers anymore. She tried telling herself she was just imagining things. It didn't work. The sting of his slap still lingered on her left cheek. She didn't feel any physical pain. The emotional heartache overwhemled it all.

Athrun loathed himself. He trusted Meyrin's lies. He doubted Cagalli's words. Meyrin lied. And he just sacrificed his wife's hard work for a lie.

_I need her back. I need to apologise. I should have never slapped her. _

Tears casacded down his cheeks. He just wanted Cagalli to be with him now, to hold him, and let her intoxicating scent take over his senses. He really needed her now.

He _needed_ her.

**Author's note: LOL. So yeah, I changed only the last sentence. KICK. . **

**LOL. I know some reviewers aren't very happy, but I do have my own reasons, please understand, okay?**

**The Evil Authoress Of Angst still loves you all very much. (:**


	2. Love Me, Love Me Not

**Author's Note: BOO. So little reviews. >. LOL. Nevermind, I don't mind. ( It's meant for all of you to read ANYWAY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed destiny, cause if I did, it would be renamed as the Athrun and Cagalli show. Yeah. Obviously I don't own the 2 songs either. (x**

Athrun lay on the bed, staring intently at the ceiling, reminscing the events that occured. He felt so lost without her.

" Cagalli...I love you so much.."

The pain he felt was indescribable. It was similar to when his mother Lenore died.

**Flashback**

_" Mother...You promised me you would come back for my birthday..you promised.." Athrun choked on his tears._

_Cagalli looked from behind him, loathing herself for not being able to make him feel better. It hurt her deeply to see him in such a state._

_Athrun was devastated. His mother was the perfect woman. Loving, caring, warm, gentle. He loved her dearly. He vividly recalled how she used to cradle him in her warm embrace when he was crying. She always knew how to make him feel better, knew when he needed her. She always stayed by him, even when he was under pressure by his father to be a top-notch soldier. Athrun knew she never agreed with his father to pressurise him, and she always defended him. Now, she was all but here with him, comforting him, soothing his tense body with her warmth._

_" Athrun..don't worry.. I'll be here for you, no matter what." Cagalli said gently, stroking his face, and held him in her arms._

_" Cagalli...Mother left me, Father left me. Everyone left me.. Not you.. please..." Athrun said in between sobs._

_He felt so warm in her embrace, and he felt slightly better in Cagalli's arms. _

_" I love you, Athrun..." She muttered softly as he drifted off to sleep._

**End of Flashback**

Athrun sighed. He doubted her words. He doubted her. His wife.

" My wife..." He muttered.

**Yes, your WIFE, you stupid little moron.**

_Look, I'm seriously in no mood to play mind games right now..._

**No, YOU look. You really hurt her. She was crying, and you just walked out on her!**

_Shut up. Stop disturbing me._

**Can you do that later?**

_I'm doing that because I'm pissed. Are you asking me to be pissed later?_

**Whatever. Being your mind really sucks sometimes, you know.**

_Then go. _

**Cagalli was right. You are ungrateful.**

With that, the voice in his head was gone.

_You are ungrateful._

These words. He WAS ungrateful. Cagalli was hurting right now. The thought of her crying hurt him so badly.

_I need to get her back. I can't live without her._

His words and actions crushed her. Her world was turned upside down. Her own beloved husband slapped her. Was it her fault? Was it that her insecurities got the better of her? Still, she did what she did, because she loved him so much. She feared she would lose him one day. True enough, she felt as if Athrun didn't love her anymore. Tears unknowingly flowed down her crimson red face. She looked dishevelled, she stayed the night at the beach that night. The beach was a place where she and Athrun always went, whenever they had fights. This was no exception, other than the fact that her husband wasn't beside her. Athrun always went after her after she stormed off after a fight with him, but this time, he was nowhere to be seen. Cagalli waited and waited. Her love never came.

" Maybe we just weren't meant to be…" She sniffed.

Athrun jerked awake. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. No, not physically, but emotionally. He and Cagalli shared a special bond. Whenever she was hurting to the brink of insanity, he would start feeling her pain and anguish too.

" Cagalli…come back. I swear I'll never leave your side…please.. I feel your pain, and I want to be there, by your side to comfort you. I was wrong to walk out of the getaway. I'll do anything to get you back… I really miss you.. If you can hear me, hear me out. I love you, and I promise I'll make it up to you tenfold. I need you badly, and I don't want to see you in pain…I really don't…I miss you, my wife.."

**The next day**

Cagalli didn't know where to do, what to do. She was starving and tired, sad and disappointed.

" What happened between you and Athrun?" A voice said behind her.

" How did you manage to find me?" Cagalli questioned.

" Call it a brotherly instint. Come here." Kira sighed as Cagalli crumbled into his arms, crying and sobbing like she never did.

It pained him to see her suffering so much, he made her stay at his place for the time being, so he could take care of her. He could feel the amount of pain Cagalli felt within her. Guilt surged him. He was her brother. He was supposed to protect her. Now, his best friend just walked out on his beloved sister, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

**At the orphanage**

Lacus greeted Cagalli warmly and brought her to the guest room.

" Cagalli, are you feeling any better?" Lacus asked, concerned about her well-being.

Cagalli nodded, not being able to say a word without choking on her tears.

" If you need me or Kira, we'll be in the room next to yours, alright?" She squeezed Cagalli's hand gently.

Cagalli nodded again.

" Do you want to have some time alone, Cagalli?"

Cagalli shook her head.

" Lacus? Please stay with me. I need someone to talk to… I don't want Kira to get overprotective again…" Cagalli pleaded.

" Of course I will. Kira's really worried about you. I've never seen him so mad before." Lacus said.

" Thank you…"

They spent the night talking, and Cagalli felt so much better after baring her soul and emotions to Lacus.

Athrun made up his mind. He had to go look for Kira, even if it meant being bashed up by the overprotective brother. He knew Cagalli was most probably residing in the orphanage.

He sped off in his car, in the direction of the orphanage.

" What do you think you are doing here?" Kira fumed.

" I know she's here, Kira. I need to explain myself. I need her back." Athrun said sadly.

" Athrun, you disappoint me. I thought my sister would be safe with you. Why are you treating her like a toy? Taking her when you want to and dumping her when you've got MEYRIN." Kira mocked.

" I did NOT toy with her. She is MY WIFE, and I love her dearly, you should know that clearly, Kira. I know you are angry with me for hurting Cagalli. Now, I'm here, and I want to bring Cagalli back with me. I will give you an explaination, right now I just want her back! " Athrun broke down into tears.

" I saw those bruises, Athrun. I saw those bruises on her arms. You know what? She attempted to slit her wrist while she was here. She was in pain. She kept telling me she wanted you to hold her, to love her once again. She needed you. She was waiting for you at both of your favourite haunts. You never turned up. When I found her, she was weeping and looked pathetic, and that wasn't my sister. My sister was strong. I knew, the only person who could make her cry that badly was you. " Kira muttered under his breath.

" Bruises? What? How did she get them?" Athrun began his furious flurry of questions, clearly worried how she got those injuries.

" Stop acting ignorant, Athrun."

From behind, sounds of vomiting could be heard clearly.

" Cagalli! Are you all right?.!" Lacus' voice was heard.

" CAGALLI! " Athrun shouted, and barged into the house, rushing towards the restroom where Cagalli was.

He finally saw her, and pulled her to him, tears streaming down his face.

" I'm sorry, babe. I swear I will never ever do that to you again. I need you.. I'm sorry for all I did. I'll make it up to you… I promise...Please…Just don't leave me again.. " He said, crying at the same time, breaking down.

" All you make are empty promises, Athrun. Go. I don't need you anymore." Cagalli whispered beside his ear, and tears casacded down her lovely face. Inside, she longed for him to bring her home and hold her tight, never letting go.

Athrun felt so hurt when she said that.

" Don't say that Cagalli. I know you don't mean it…" Athrun pleaded.

" I hate you…" Cagalli whimpered.

That was it. Athrun couldn't take anymore. He felt so unloved. He had been rejected by his wife, who usually would just forgive him.

" You…hate me?" Athrun looked like he was on the verge of a major heartbreak.

Athrun looked to the ground, his tears wetting the ground. He walked out of the house, tears streaming down his face. He had lost his love, he lost his love's trust, more importantly, he lost Cagalli. He felt like dying. With a rejection from his wife, his confidence diminshed. He needed her, but she sounded as if she could do without him.

" Cagalli.. I need you back.." He fell to his knees beside his car, crying.

From the window, Cagalli was looking down at Athrun. The pain pierced through her heart to see him like this.

" I need you too, Athrun…" Cagalli said, a tear leaking from the side of her amber orbs. She placed a hand on her tummy. " We need you…"

Unknown to any of them, a certain someone observed the whole scene.

" Now's my chance. Cagalli will be mine. That loser can scram."

With that, the mysterious stranger wandered off into the darkness.

**Author's Note: So? Happy? >. SO Better be.**

**Dammit. This is so thrilling to write, I have to go to the loo. LOL.**

**–hums- coffee rocks.**

**-crashes into the wall-**


	3. Scandal, Scandal, Scandal

**Hi. I'm back with the next chapter. Still depressed. Don't shoot daggers at me if you're unhappy with this chapter. Shoo off and read now, while I carry on hating myself for torturing Athrun. Enjoy.**

**Oh, btw. I haven't received any requests for shinncaga in this story, so I'll post up I Hate You as per normal. Yep.**

**I'll post up I Hate You 2 on a very special day soon. (**

**Hint: There will be a lot of emotion and tragedy in the next few chapters. Let me see how many people can guess what happens.(;**

**This is just kinda what happened when Athrun went back, not a long chapter. I need inspiration! (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed destiny, sadly.**

Meyrin pouted. Athrun left after giving her a big lecture.

" I just want to spend time with him! Is that so wrong!" Meyrin whined to no one in particular.

" No. You weren't wrong at all. All you wanted was to spend time with the person you love. Like me…" A voice said.

" Who's that?.!" Meyrin exclaimed when she realised that she wasn't alone.

As she spun around in the direction of the voice, she screamed when she saw the stranger's face.

" I… I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY DIED!" She stammered.

" Tsktsk. You're so immature, crying just because that moron left you." He mocked.

" Shut up! Athrun is NOT A MORON!" She retorted angrily, slightly recovered from her shock.

A sinister laugh filled the place.

" Well, I'll take the initiative. Do you want Athrun?"

" Of course…" Meyrin answered immediately.

" Shall we work together? " The voice came.

" …You…want Cagalli?" Meyrin stuttered.

" That, you don't need to know. Are you willing to work hand-in-hand with me to achieve your goal?" The voice pressed on.

"…I don't know.. I don't want to hurt Athrun.." Meyrin sighed.

" You'll be with him, how could he feel hurt?" The voice tempted her.

"…Fine. But promise there won't be any deaths." Meyrin said.

" Deal."

As the pact was made, the stranger sighed and walked out the door.

_I made a pact with a girl with an maturity level of a 1 year old._

The stranger sighed. He was willing to go to great lengths to show his love for the woman he loved, but it was never reciprocated.

" Cagalli…You don't belong to that moron, you belong to me."

Two days later

" Another Martini, please." Athrun hiccuped.

" Athrun, you really have to stop drinking so much!" Meyrin pleaded.

" Why? We're at a PUB, a pub's for DRINKING." Athrun retorted drowsily, eyelids threatening to close.

" Athrun? Athrun?" Meyrin repeated desperately as Athrun's head flopped down onto the counter.

" Hey, does the guy still want his Martini?.!" The man behind the bar counter asked irritably.

" No thank you, I'll settle the bill now." Meyrin said hurriedly.

OUTSIDE THE BAR

" Mmm.. That hics was so hics fun! Let's go to a strip-club next! " Athrun shouted at the top of his voice, seemingly unaware of what he was doing.

Meyrin sighed. Why did she even agree to the pact? She knew some way or another, she would hurt Athrun, or even Cagalli. A pang of guilt filled her chest. Though she was jealous of Cagalli, she had to admit that Cagalli used to treat her very well. It was only recently, when Meyrin pestered Athrun so much that it got on Cagalli's very sensitive nerves, did Cagalli give her the cold shoulder.

" Come on, Athrun. I'll get you back home, alright?" Meyrin pacified him.

" No! I want to go to a strip-club! My good buddies told me it was really fun there! hics " Athrun said defiantly.

Meyrin sighed, and hailed a cab to take them back to Athrun's home.

Athrun toned down in the cab, becoming more sober.

" Cagalli…" He murmued gently, tears threatening to fall.

He blinked, and the tears of his pain and hurt fell onto the leather seat of the cab.

Meyrin looked at him, and felt his hurt. She hated herself for putting him in such misery. She hated herself for ruining his and Cagalli's getaway on his birthday. She hated herself for making Cagalli angry with Athrun, well-knowing it would hurt him. She hated herself for agreeing to the pact, to ruin their lives. Lastly, she hated herself for letting her sister down.

Flashback

" _Mey, let them go. They love each other!" Luna said tenderly to her emotional broken sister._

" _But I love Athrun too! Why does SHE get to be with him when I don't get to be with him?.!" Meyrin whined._

" _You're too selfish. Cagalli helped us get over our financial crisis back then when we lost our parents, have you forgotten that?" Luna persisted._

" _Yes, I'm selfish. I HATE Cagalli for stealing Athrun away from me. I HATE her. I don't care what she used to do for us, its all over. All is fair in love and war, and she STOLE ATHRUN AWAY FROM ME!" Meyrin shouted._

_A stinging slap was delivered across Meyrin's face. Meyrin looked up, teary-eyed. _

" _I can't help it anymore, Luna… I really can't…I love him so much…" Meyrin sobbed._

_Luna looked lovingly at her devastated sister, and enveloped her in a warm hug. _

" _Don't worry, Meyrin. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." Luna comforted her._

" _Luna…I promise I'll leave Athrun alone… I just need some time.. Forgive me, alright?" Meyrin gripped Luna's blouse tightly, hoping her sister would offer her the comfort she needed._

" _Meyrin, you're really brave, and I'm glad to have such a sister like you. You're my sister, and there's nothing that I wouldn't forgive you for. When Mum and Dad died, I swore to protect you, and I failed. " Luna's eyes teared up." You're my only kin now, and I can't afford to lose you…" _

" _Luna, I'm sorry.." Meyrin sobbed._

_The two sisters kept by each others sides through the lonely night, and they never felt more bonded in their lives._

End of Flashback

Meyrin sighed as they reached the foot of Athrun's mansion. Athrun had been knocked out cold in the car due to the Martini-overdose. Meyrin paid the driver and dragged Athrun up the stairs.

" His keys…" She muttered as she searched his pockets.

" Bingo." She said as she felt metal keys in his left pockets.

Opening the door, her jaw fell open at the majestic mansion. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was beautiful. The fireplace was well-kept, and what caught Meyrin's attention were pictures of Athrun and Cagalli in happier times. One was when they were at the beach with Kira and Lacus. Meyrin giggled at what Athrun and Cagalli were doing. A pleading Athrun was trying to feed Cagalli chocolate-ice-cream, her favourite, and Cagalli was pouting and looking away.

" He must have made her angry again." Meyrin smiled.

As she struggled with pulling Athrun up the red-carpeted staircase, she heard Athrun mumbling something about only treating her like a little sister. He probably was trying to explain to Cagalli.

Meyrin frowned, and was more determined than ever to make him hers.

As they arrived at the master bedroom, Meyrin brought a staggering Athrun to the bed and placed him on it. She turned and walked in the direction of the door, and locked it. She turned around and undressed Athrun, followed by herself, and slid into bed with him, her head on his chest.

" I'm sorry Luna, Cagalli…" She murmumed as tears flowed down her cheeks.

At the orphanage

" Kira and Lacus, I've decided to go back home." Cagalli smiled weakly.

" But Cagalli, you ca.." Kira started, only to be cut off by Cagalli.

" I cannot be so selfish, as to deprive my children of the fatherly love they should be receiving. I guess I should give Athrun another chance, if not for us, for the children." Cagalli sighed.

" Children? You mean…"

" I'm expecting twins." Cagalli smiled.

" Congrats! " Lacus chuckled and clapped her hands together.

Kira however, looked skeptical.

" Kira, I know you are worried about me. Don't worry okay? I'll be fine." Cagalli assured him.

" Yeah right. You're so fine that you could even appear at the beach crying like Athrun just died and didn't even come and tell me. How can I not be worried?" Kira sighed.

" I'm sorry, alright? I promise, if anything happens, the first person to know will be you, alright?" Cagalli pouted.

" Don't use that famous pout of yours to make me agree." Kira said sarcastically.

" Please?" Cagalli begged.

_I just don't want you to be hurt again, Cagalli. If there even IS a next time, your emotional pain won't be as easy to get over as what just happened a few days ago._

Kira sighed.

" Fine. But if anything, ANYTHING happens, come back here AT ONCE, do you hear me?" Kira said protectively.

" Yes sir!" Cagalli saluted him playfully.

Kira hugged her and told her to take care of her twins well, and with that, Cagalli was on her way to her home.

" I'm worried, Lacus. I just have a feeling something's gonna go terribly wrong, and I'm afraid Cagalli will get hurt again…" Kira said.

" Don't worry. I believe Cagalli's old enough and mature enough to make her own decisions. All we can do now, is hope and pray that nothing horrible happens…" Lacus started.

Kira nodded and walked back inside the house with Lacus.

Lacus cleared her throat.

" Erhem. Maybe you should start worrying about me. " She smiled innocently.

" Huh?"

" I'm pregnant too, silly!" Lacus giggled.

" WHAT?.? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? " Kira jumped up and down excitedly like a little boy.

Lacus just smiled.

" I just hope nothing happens to Cagalli. Besides, you were too obsessed fussing over Cagalli to bother about me." Lacus pouted.

" I'm sorry, all right? She's my only sister, and I don't want anything to happen to her.. I'll make it up to you?"

" Yes, Mr Yamato. Bedroom. Now." Lacus had a naughty glint in her eyes.

" You're becoming more aggressive lately, Lacus." Kira chuckled.

Cagalli, at the mansion

She sighed. This was it. It would either work, or it wouldn't.

She walked up to the front porch, and turned the key in the keyhole.

Walking up the stairs, something urged her not to go up to her room. Cagalli nervously chuckled to herself.

_Nothing will be wrong, Cagalli. Just go.._

Cagalli walked around the 2nd floor, and Athrun was nowhere to be seen.

_Weird. He's always awake by this time, doing work in his study._

Cagalli dismissed thoughts of him getting into an accident, and tried to remain calm.

_Relax girl, look for him._ She thought.

" Athrun? Baby? Are you here?" She said as she looked into each room.

Finally, she reached the master bedroom.(UHOH.(X)

Panic struck her as she heard a woman's voice in the room. She didn't hear Athrun's voice, and figured it was a break-in. Cautiously, she opened the door and looked in, anticipating an attack.

But no. The woman, was not a burglar. It was Meyrin. And Meyrin was ON TOP of Athrun. ( BLOODY HELL.)

Cagalli felt tears well up in her eyes. She had put down her pride, and come back to Athrun. Yet here he was sleeping with another woman, NAKED, in their bed. Cagalli leaned against the door, refusing to believe what she saw. The door hit the wall, and a startled Meyrin turned around to see Cagalli. Athrun stirred, and yawned, before realising that Meyrin was on top of him.

" What the HELL are you…." Athrun hollered, only to stop on seeing Cagalli shedding tears at the door.

" No.. Cagalli, its not what you think it is.. Please.." Athrun said in panic.

" I knew something was wrong when I stepped into this house…I came back for you, for our flesh and blood." Cagalli sobbed. " And when I come home to my husband…I see him in bed with another woman…" Cagalli broke down.

Athrun hurriedly wore his bathrobe after roughly pushing Meyrin off him, making her land very ungracefully on the floor.(HAH. RETRIBUTION.)

" Cagalli… I have no idea what happened… honestly. You have to believe me…" Athrun said pleadingly.

" I don't want to believe you again… and I will NEVER let our twins acknowledge you as their FATHER! " Cagalli screamed.

" Twin…Twins?" Athrun stammered.

Cagalli stood up nimbly and ran off in tears, with Athrun missing her by a few inches while reaching out to pull her back to him.

" CAGALLI!"

She just kept running. She never wanted to stop and think about the future or the past. The pain was hurting her so badly. Again, she was betrayed by her husband. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and she fell to the ground, on her knees, crying bitterly.

" Athrun…"

Athrun pulled at his blue bangs in frustration. How did everything happen? How did he end up in bed with Meyrin? How did Cagalli come back? All these questions flooded his mind. He knew that he loved Cagalli so much, and he wanted to run after her, but his feet stood rooted to the ground, his mind not functioning as quickly as before. He just stood there, shocked by the truth that Cagalli was expecting twins. Staring dazedly at the ground, tears falling onto the floor, when his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

" Athrun?"

Athrun turned and glared at the girl behind him with his tear stained cheeks, and Meyrin flinched. Never before had she seen him so mad.

" I'm sorry.. I never meant to hurt any of you.." Meyrin said without any remorse, clearly having enjoyed herself the night before.

" Get out of my sight, I never want to see you again. Never." Athrun answered coldly.

Those words pierced through Meyrin's heart. Tears spilled down her face as she came out of the bathroom fully-clothed, in her hand, a rectangular object.

She walked to the door, and turned one last time back to the man she loved.

" I'm pregnant. " She said, and dropped the rectangular object on the ground before running away, her cries growing more distant by the minute.

Athrun stared at the rectangular object on the ground. Walking over to pick it up, he mumbled profanities as he saw a positive on the pregnancy test kit.

She planned it all.

" Damn it. What the hell have I gotten myself into…."

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, you all hate me, and the chapter sucks. This is only the beginning of Athrun's troubles. (gasps are heard from the audience, and some daggers are thrown at me.)**

**I told you nothing would spare my poor, pathetic life from being taken away. Finefine. Look, things have just begun. I updated early this time, cause I suddenly felt so bloody bored. Hate me if you must, but things are beginning to get interesting.**

**In the next chapter, **

**Shinn makes his apperance, and why does Athrun hate him?**

**Cagalli faints on hearing the news of Meyrin's pregnancy from Kira.**

**There are divorce papers. (GASPS)**

**Oh god. This is getting so bloody interesting. R&R! Till next time! **


	4. The Stranger In My Life

**Author's Note: Yes, Yes. I know many people are wondering why Meyrin could be pregnant in such a short time. It's a giveaway, really. XD**

**Do you think meyrin-hater aka me, would let Athrun have a child with her? XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

The scenes flashed once again in her mind. It had been one day since the incident with Athrun and Meyrin occurred. She just stared at her wedding album, opening it, and flipping each page, letting her indulge in memories of better times with Athrun. Lying on her bed in the orphanage, she reminisced about her past with Athrun, and how they both wanted 5 kids. She recalled Kira's reaction when he heard about what she saw in her bedroom.

" Sleep, Cagalli. Stop looking at the album. Looking at too many past happy memories can hurt." Kira said, appearing at the door of her room.

" Kira.. I never thought that he would do that to me… I genuinely thought that he was serious about getting this problem solved again… It hurt so badly when I saw him with…her…"Cagalli choked on her tears, plastering a fake smile on her face, but her tears and actions totally betrayed her.

Kira walked over, loathing himself for letting her go to confront Athrun when he could sense something wrong was about to happen.

" Cagalli…I'm sorry…I never did my part as a brother to you…when my best friend hurt you, I couldn't do a damn thing. Now that you're hurt, I can't do anything either…I'm sorry…" Kira looked down, tears welling up in his eyes. " I feel so useless…"

Cagalli looked up. As a child, Kira always bullied her, but was nonetheless protective. She recalled once, when one of her admirers tried to kiss her, and of course, on seeing that she was unwilling, he rushed over to her aid. As usual, the princess would always insist that she could handle it, or give daring remarks like ' I'll shove a doughnut up his ass' or 'I could have taken him down and kicked him into kingdom come!' (wow. That rhymed.) But deep inside, Kira knew something. Something Athrun, too could feel. He always knew when she was afraid, when she needed protection, when she was weak and needed comfort.

" Kira, you're the best brother in the world…" Cagalli said, hugging her brother closely.

There was no need for words. Kira knew what she meant, and that was more than enough. He placed his arms around her, and she never felt better.

" Lacus and I will always be here for you, no matter what…Even if the whole world turns against you, I'll still be your little brother. Even if Athrun leaves you, I'll still be your little brother, and I'll protect you. Even if this world ends, I'll still be your little brother who loves you, and will sacrifice anything just to see a smile upon your face." Kira smiled warmly to her. " Here's something to cheer you up. Lacus is pregnant!"

Cagalli smiled weakly and nodded.

" Huh? You knew?" Kira asked.

" Duh, Lacus told me if she should tell you now." Cagalli said sleepily, yawning and stretching like a lazy cat.

Kira frowned. He was the father of the child, but not the first to know.

" Cagalli…" He stopped when he saw his sister deep in slumber. She looked so peaceful and child-like. Even her infatuation with sweets further proved his point. One thing he knew, he was proud to have a sister like her.

She stirred.

" Meyrin's pregnant with that moron's child?" She suddenly sat up straight, opening her eyes to face a startled Kira.

" How…how did you know?" Kira stammered.

" So its true…" Tears fell from her eyes as she gazed at the photograph she brought back with her. One which held precious memories of her blue-haired husband. The pain was too much to bear, and she collapsed into her brother's arms. All went dark, and all she heard were the faint sounds of Kira calling out her name.

When she awoke, all she saw were Lacus's and Kira's faces staring worriedly down at her.

" CAGALLI!"

" You're awake! All of us were so worried about you!"

" Sleeping beauty's awake. FINALLY."

" Cagalli? Are you okay?"

" Where am I…" Cagalli asked, still frail from her shock.

" You're in hospital, Cagalli. You fainted, don't you remember?" Kira said gently.

" Oh…why did I faint?" Cagalli asked innocently, wanting Kira to spill the truth to her.

" Because that asshole, Athrun, got Meyrin PREGNANT!" Dearka emerged from behind Kira, and answered Cagalli's question, smiling and grinning like a little boy getting his first question correct. All he received weren't what he expected. He expected people nodding and agreeing with what he said, but all he received were cold stares and a 'shut your trap if you don't have anything good to say.' from Yzak.

Cagalli looked dazed.

" So, finally, you're telling me the truth?"

All of them cast silent looks of guilt around the room.

Cagall's eyes teared slightly.

" Thanks for visiting me, guys. I need to be alone for a while, if you don't mind?" She murmured, on the verge of tears.

" Sure. Take care, Cagalli, We'll come back to see you another time, all right?" Miri asked.

She waited for a reply, but she never got one.

_Oh shit. Cagalli's really in a foul mood now… we'd better scram. _Dearka thought.

_It's all Dearka's fault for blabbering… It made Cagalli so sad. He's gonna die when we get home._ Miri pouted.

_What a blabbermouth. Should seal his mouth up for eternity, if you ask me. If there's extra thread, seal his butt too. _Yzak snorted.

" Cagalli, if you need me, just call me or Lacus, okay?" Kira said, clearly concerned about her state of mind.

Cagalli was trying so hard to hold back the tears. She needed them to leave. She didn't want to worry them by crying in front of them. Mustering all the strength left in her, she nodded, and forced a smile onto her face. They nodded, wished her all the best, and left.

The moment Kira, the last to leave, disappeared from her sight, she broke down. She cried like never before. She wanted to pour out all her sorrows, pain and frustrations. Never once in her life did she imagine that Athrun would actually do that to her. She lay down on her pillow, letting the tears flow down her cheeks, as if all her troubles were in her tears, and she just cried her heart out, leaving all the troubles to be evaporated and never thought of again.

As Kira stepped into the car, he felt a pang of hurt and guilt surge him.

_We know you're hurting, Cagalli. Why won't you let us help you?_

Unknown to the people around, a shadow hiding behind Cagalli's ward door looked through the glass window, and the faint sounds of tear drops could be heard.

" I'm sorry for hurting you, Cagalli… I never wished for this to happen…"

With that, the shadow disappeared into the darkness.

**3 days later**

Cagalli asked for an early discharge, and was granted her request due to her fast recovery. She knew what she had to do, and she hailed a cab.

" Where to, miss?"

" Minerva Law Firm." Cagalli answered in a raspy voice.

**Athrun's home, One day later.**

" Mail." Athrun muttered and walked outside the mansion to the letterbox.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

'Minerva Law Firm' read the return address. Ripping open the letter for access to its contents, he scanned the page.

" Signature: Ms Cagalli Yula Attha. ( Cagalli's signature next to it)

Signature: Mr Athrun Zala ( An empty space, for Athrun's signature.)"

A tear rolled down Athrun's cheek. Cagalli declared the relationship over. This was the end. She walked away from him, she walked away from his love, and she walked out the door of his life.

He returned to the mansion, staring into space. Blinking a tear down onto the dangerous document, he took up a pen, and muttered a sentence before sealing his fate.

" I still love you and the kids, Cagalli."

**On the streets**

Cagalli was shopping for some baby clothes. The doctor told her the genders of her baby on request. ( Nonono, my dearest readers, you'll have to read on to find out the genders, only when the babies are born. Hehehe. )

A part of her was hoping he would sign the papers, another part was hurting as she thought of the possibility of Athrun leaving her forever.

" May I help you?" An assistant said, snapping Cagalli back to reality.

" Oh, yes please. Where's the section for baby clothes?" Cagalli smiled gently.

" This way please. You look like a very happy expectant mother to me! I'm sure you'll be a great mother." The sales assistant smiled warmly at Cagalli. " So, who's the lucky guy?"

" Huh? Oh…"

On realising that she must have hit a sensitive spot, the sales assistant apologised profusely and her face reddened.

" Oh no. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, my husband isn't with me today, that's all." Cagalli explained.

(Technically, she thinks Athrun hasn't signed the papers, so she states that he's still her husband)

_Saying 'husband' again hurts._

As the sales assistant sighed in relief, thankful for not having offended her customer, Cagalli was hurting deep inside.

_Not here with me today? He'll never be with me again..._

She bought the baby clothes she wanted and walked out of the store, smiling to herself, for some reason.

" Ow! " Cagalli crashed into someone rushing in her direction.

" Madam? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it… I was rushing and I didn't see you in time… I'm really so sorry!" The male apologised profusely.

" Er… apology accepted. Don't worry, I'm fine." Cagalli stammered.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

The male smiled and offered his hand for a handshake.

" My name's Cagalli." She smiled.

" Shinn. Shinn Asuka." The male replied.

From a distance, the very same shadow stood behind a tree, observing Cagalli's and Shinn's every move. And damn, he wasn't happy at all.

**Author's Note: Yes, when I first uploaded this story, people asked why Athrun didn't have a hangover.**

**:p I DON'T KNOW EITHER. (smiles sheepishly)**

**lol. I figured that he wouldn't be that prone to a hangover as a natural would be. Yes, I know he's still human, but if I had waited for him to snap awake from his hangover, Cagalli would probably have run off without him noticing at all! LOL. Well yeah, I get the point. Sorry if I made you guys confused!**

**Wow, this is really getting interesting. ( I need to find more new words to express myself. HAHA.) **

**I'm bored. . **

**- asucags**


	5. New Man In My Life

**Author's Note: Well, I guess you all already guessed the mysterious stranger. Something to confirm, the mysterious shadow is a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT person from the mysterious stranger. Pleaseplease do not get confused!**

**Well, so far everything's going fine. I'm not dead yet. (:**

**Yes, in the previous chapter, Shinn makes his appearance, and as many of you might have already guessed correctly, Athrun is the mysterious shadow creepily stalking Cagalli. LOL. Well yeah. Let's just say he got jealous when he saw Shinn and Cagalli talking to one another, and had a really bad feeling about it.**

**Okay. This chapter is mainly focusing on Shinn, kinda an introduction to his character in the story. **

**LOL. I certaintly hope I Hate You 2 won't only have 17 reviews. xD**

**-sniffs- I miss writing funny stories. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny, which means I don't own Athrun too. WAHHHHHH.**

**Flashback**

"_Shinn. Shinn Asuka." The male replied, smiling._

_Cagalli had a rare smile upon her face. For some reason, she just felt better talking to him._

" _I'm sorry, but I'm really in a rush right now. Can I call you sometime and ask you out for coffee, just as a way of apologising?" Shinn said._

" _Sure, though there's no need for that." She smiled warmly and gave Shinn her number. ( AN: yeahyeah, I know. You don't go around giving strangers on the street your number.(x)_

_Cagalli chuckled to herself as she saw his shadow disappear around the corner. Somehow, he made her feel happy. Something Athrun never had, but she just couldn't identify it. Shrugging the thought off, she giggled. _

' _He sure has a silly sort of sincerity.'_

**End of Flashback **

The telephone's ring interrupted her train of thoughts.

" Hello? Cagalli speaking."

" Hey, hi. Its me, Shinn. You remember? The guy who crashed into you?"

Cagalli chuckled slightly. " Yes, of course I do."

" Well, I was wondering…if you'd like to go and…you know, hang out sometime or have coffee?" Shinn asked nervously.

_Why does he sound so nervous? _

"Sure. 7pm tonight?"

" Yeah. Works for me. At 7th Heaven Café?"

" Fine with me. See you."

" Okay… Bye."

" Oh Shinn, wait."

" Yeah?"

" I just wanted to say, thanks for calling…" Cagalli blushed.

_Why am I blushing? Cagalli, wipe that blush off your face!_

" Sure man. Take care alright? Bye!"

With that, Shinn hung up. Cagalli had mixed feelings right now. Was this the warm fuzzy feeling she had when she first met Athrun? She shrugged it off, and just thought of it as her loneliness making her feel this way.

Little did she know that Shinn was jumping and shouting " HALLELUJAH! " back on the other side of the line when he hung up.

**7pm, 7th Heaven CafÈ **

" Hey, hi!" Shinn shouted and waved enthusiastically at Cagalli, who just entered the cafÈ, twenty minutes late.

" Oh Shinn. I'm SO sorry I'm late. I just couldn't stop puking…" Cagalli mumbled, looking pissed. She was pale and beads of cold sweat were breaking out on her forehead.

" Erm. It's okay. Cagalli, are you unwell or something? And what's with the puking?" Shinn inquired, curious.

" Oh… I don't know… ever since I got home, I had a really bad headache…I'm pregnant, that's why I'm puking." Cagalli answered in one breath, looking around anxiously.

" You're married!" Shinn nearly shouted.

Cagalli held up her left hand and flashed the BLOODY BIG diamond adorning her slender finger.

She was too obsessed thinking about Athrun to notice the look of disappointment on Shinn's face.

" But we're going through a divorce…" Her cheerful and bubbly self completely disappeared.

" I'm sorry to hear it didn't work out." Shinn mumbled.

Tears fell from Cagalli's eyes. She was always pretending to be strong in front of everyone, even though that deep inside, she knew she missed Athrun dearly. She just wanted him to hold her in his strong arms, whispering soothing words in her ears, and let her seek solace in his arms.

Shinn looked startled and walked over to her, kneeling down.

" Do you want to come to my place for coffee instead? Maybe you and I could talk about it there." Shinn offered, concerned for his new friend.

Cagalli nodded, and clutched onto Shinn's arm for support as she stumbled out of the cafÈ.

**At Shinn's place**

" I'm sorry for the mess, really. I hardly have the time to clear up." He smiled sheepishly as he placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of Cagalli.

" It's okay. Don't you think you feel more at home when the place is messed up? I do. At least I feel like this isn't just a place that people come and visit. At least I feel its homely." Cagalli smiled sadly to herself.

Shinn smiled. Never once had he met another woman who had such an unique way of thinking.

" Well. " He started as he settled himself comfortably next to her on the couch. " Want to share your troubles?"

Cagalli nodded and held out her pinky, tears filling her amber eyes.

Shinn raised an eyebrow and smiled at her childish demeanor, but nevertheless understood what she meant, and hooked his pinky with her.

Cagalli was so glad that she had a new friend, and without warning, she crumbled into Shinn's arms and hugged him tightly, spilling all the sorrows she had to him.

Shinn was taken aback by her actions, but soon realised something.

_She must have suffered a lot._

Somehow, he managed to experience the pain she felt through her words, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her, whispering soothing into her ears, like Athrun would do with her.

" Don't worry, Cagalli. I'm here for you…"

Cagalli muttered a few words before falling asleep in Shinn's arms.

" Athrun, I love you…"

" Cagalli, I love you too…" Shinn mumbled groggily before sleep overtook him.

**6 months later**

" AHHHH! " Cagalli screamed into the poor eardrums of the nurse who was desperately trying to tell her to push.

**A GRUELLING 2 hours later…**

Cagalli gazed lovingly at her twins. She had one boy, and one girl. The male resembled Cagalli herself, with blond hair and Athrun's charming green eyes. The female resembled Athrun, with blue hair and Cagalli's stunning amber eyes. Their personalities differed greatly. The boy was noisy and refused to stop crying, while the girl just giggled every now and then to herself and seldom kicked up a fuss.

Cagalli smiled as she looked at her two angels sleeping peacefully in the crib.

" Adorable, aren't they?" Shinn's voice was heard.

Soon, Kira and Lacus strolled in, with Kira looking anxious and nearly tearing his hair off his scalp, while Lacus tried desperately to calm her husband who was freaking out.

" Cagalli! Are you okay?" Kira rushed over on seeing Cagalli and Shinn.

" Yes, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much, Kira."

Ever since Cagalli's encounter with Athrun, Kira had been extra over-protective over his sister. He didn't want her to get hurt again.

" Thanks for looking after Cagalli, Shinn." Kira smiled warmly at him.

" No problem. The babies are adorable." Shinn laughed.

Lacus jotted over to the baby cribs and asked Cagalli if she could carry them.

Cagalli just smiled and nodded.

" WOW! Now Akira will have two new playmates! So, what names have you decided to give them?" Lacus asked sweetly. (AN: Akira is Lacus's and Kira's boy, born two months before Aaron and Natalie.)

" Aaron and Natalie…Zala." Cagalli murmured.

Lacus stopped smiling and Kira just started in disbelief at Cagalli., which Shinn's mind seemed to have frozen in time.

" He didn't sign the papers. Rightfully, the children should take his last name. " Cagalli looked away from the three stunned people in front of her.

Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed.

_Uhoh. Trouble. _Lacus flinched.

" Lacus, could you and Shinn give me and Cagalli some time alone please?" Kira asked.

" Sure." Shinn and Lacus walked out the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Kira started.

" Are you sure, Cagalli? Do you really want to do this?" Kira pestered.

Cagalli nodded.

" This means you won't have any authority to stop him from seeing the children, you know that, don't you?" Kira pressed on.

Cagalli nodded once again.

Kira sighed deeply.

" I'd really advise you not to do that, Cagalli." Kira took in deep breaths.

" Athrun is still their father, no matter what happens. No matter what he did in the past, it doesn't change the fact that Athrun's blood runs in their bodies. I made up my mind long ago, and I hope you will support my decision." Cagalli stated bluntly.

" Fine. Just promise to take care of yourself." He sighed.

When they left, tears flowed down Cagalli's eyes freely.

" Cagalli…"

Cagalli looked up in shock, teary-eyed, in the direction in which the voice came from.

" Thank you…" The blue-haired charmer stood at the door, looking haggard and unlike himself from the past.

With that, he turned and left, his cries only heard by the one love of his life.

" Athrun…"

Unknown to the star-crossed lovers, the mysterious stranger was looking at a distance, and smirked silently to himself. It was all going according to plan. He was going to make his appearance.

**Author's Notes: ARGHHH. Yeah. It means Cagalli found out from the Law Firm that Athrun didn't send the papers back. What I meant by 'sealing his fate' was that he tore up the paper, not that he signed! Lol. Misled you? I know this sucked. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rush the story, my apologies. I mean, it would be a bit too long-winded explaining everything that happened during the six months. Oh yes. I figured coordinator-natural births would be earlier than the normal ones, so yeah. Sorry too, for the fast progress of Shinn and Cagalli. Don't worry, they aren't dating! They just share a really strong friendship.**

**Time now. 6pm, 24th December. **

**I'm feeling really down of late. Don't mind if it affects my stories, I'm trying hard not to let it interrupt. Sincere apologies. )**

**- asucags**


	6. They Called Me Daddy

**Author's Note: Hi again. In the previous chapter, Cagalli decided to let Aaron and Natalie take Athrun's last name – Zala. Well, read on and see how Shinn deals with two little devils while mommy is out working late! Thought I'd type this to relieve you of the aching angst in the story! ( okay. The twins call Shinn " big brother" cause he's really not wanted by Cagalli to be called "Daddy" by them, as you all know, because she STILL loves our dearest blue-haired coordinator. Natalie has more of Cagalli's 'Natural' genes, and Aaron seems to be able to speak properly faster than his younger sister. However, no matter how fast the coordinator genes work, he STILL speaks a bit like a baby, only less than Natalie.**

**XD Reviewers used to tell me this was their favourite chapter, full of kawaiiness. XD Well, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed destiny.**

**24 months later **(AN: I know this is VERY exaggerated, just bear with me for now.;p)

Shinn smiled at the little angels –coughscoughs- running around the house playing with each other. He had been the father figure in their lives since Athrun separated with Cagalli. Shinn was best of friends with Cagalli, and soon, he moved in with her to look after her twins while she was at work.

" Aa-won, wohw do wu spwell W-atalie?" Natalie asked the older Zala twin who was currently working on his blocks.

" I dunno…Ask w-ig wudd-ther." Aaron grinned toothily at his younger sister. ( Wig wuddther is big-brother. XD)

Natalie looked confused, and walked unsteadily towards Shinn, who was engrossed in reading the newspapers. Dumbfounded, she looked at her index finger innocently and poked Shinn in the leg.

Shinn yelped. He was SURE he felt something poke his leg. He looked down, and saw Natalie smiling happily at him.

_What brute strength this little angel has, just like her mother._

" Yes, Natalie?"

" W-ig wudd-ther, do wuu know wo-ow to sp-well W-atalie?" She asked, eyes glistening with anticipation.

" N-A-T-A-L-I-E." Shinn said slowly to the little girl, trying hard to grasp what he had just said.

Looking at her cute yet confused face, he chuckled to himself and repeated the letters once more.

" Ohww. W-atalie wo-ows wohw to sp-well W-atalie!" Natalie giggled adorably to herself before trotting off to join Aaron, who was on level 20 of 25 of building bricks.

Shinn smiled sheepishly to himself. He couldn't even get pass level 15, yet Aaron was already smiling wisely to himself and pulling out the card for the next level.

_Cagalli said he acted like his father. He's really intelligent. _

Thinking about the woman of his dreams, he stared dreamily into space, visualizing how Cagalli would look in a green dress. Unknowingly, he drooled and his saliva reached his knee, where our favourite twins were now standing and looking disgustedly at their W-ig Wudd-ther drool, in a world of his own.

The twins grinned at each other.

" W-ig Wudd-ther's drooling w-ecause he's thinking of mommy." Aaron analysed his face and concluded.

The twins grinned at each other again.

" Wuu take that leg, and I take this leg." Aaron whispered.

Natalie nodded cheekily.

" W-uon. T-wwo. Th-wree!" Aaron gave the command, and both of them poked Shinn's knees and giggled.

Shinn screamed like a little girl seeing a lizard run over her Barbie doll collection.

Looking down, he frowned at the twins, currently rolling on the ground in laughter.

They noticed that Shinn was angry, and Natalie walked up to him and cast him the bambi-eyed look, so innocently, and hugged Shinn's leg, smiling to herself, secretly celebrating sweet victory.

_This baby's gonna be a charmer in future._ He thought.

His stern face softened, and he carried Natalie and Aaron in his arms, walking up the stairs.

" Bath-time, kiddos. " He sighed, as he ascended the stairs to the bathroom.

Bath-time was Natalie's and Aaron's favourite activity of the day. It always ended up with Shinn taking a bath instead of the two little devils in disguise.

" NO! NOT AGAIN!" Shinn's hollering could be heard throughout the house.

After bath-time, a very wet Shinn descended the stairs and sat tiredly on the couch, Natalie and Aaron in his arms. They squirmed, their signal to let them go. Shinn released them, and they ran all over the place once more.

_Cagalli…Now I know how much you go through taking care of the kids._

Shinn yawned and walked to the kitchen, bringing back a tub of ice-cream.

Natalie and Aaron paused and stared at Shinn, slowly savoring the taste of Sticky-Chewy Chocolate in his mouth. Damn, it was heaven. ( AN: I LOVE CHOCOLATE.xD)

Aaron and Natalie held hands and walked over to Shinn, staring dreamily at the tub of ice cream.

Noticing the twins staring at the tub, he lowered it, and gently asked,

" You kiddos want some?"

Natalie and Aaron nodded in unison, and Shinn smiled.

" Hold on, I'll get your bibs and spoons." And stood up, heading for the kitchen.

The temptation was too hard to resist. Gazing at the tub of ice cream Shinn left on the couch, Natalie walked over to the tub, brought it down to the floor gently and offered it to Aaron. Aaron shook his head and pushed the tub back gently to her arms. She smiled, and held Aaron's hand.

" Sorry kiddos, I couldn't find your bib—" He stopped in his tracks when he saw the twins. Now he knew why Cagalli never left them alone to eat ice cream.

Chocolate was smeared all over their mouths, and when they saw Shinn, they waved at him and offered him the Very Dirty Tub with Aaron's drool CLEARLY evident in it.

Shinn cringed.

_Wow. This baby sure has a whole lot of drool to spare._

Shinn smirked to himself, and approached the happy twins.

They ended up in an ice-cream fight.

Shinn laughed and brought the two giggling twins to the kitchen to wash them up.

" There you both go." He smiled gently.

Aaron and Natalie smiled joyfully and ran off.

Staring at the empty living room, Natalie looked confused and yawned. She suddenly hobbled over to her crib and pulled out her favourite green pillow, ran back to her older brother, put the pillow on the ground, yawned once more and gently lowered her head to the pillow, snuggling her face into the scent of the pillow Cagalli had bought for her.

Aaron smiled on seeing his little sister do that. He, too, ran over to his crib and pulled out his favourite blue pillow and put the pillow on the ground beside his sister, and settled comfortably into his own pillow. Watching his baby sister drift off into wonderland, he giggled once more and drifted off to sleep as well.

When Shinn came back, the smile lingered on his face.

He carried the twins back up to their rooms, and gently placed them in the cribs. He lovingly stroked their cheeks, and his smile widened, just like a father would have done. As he approached Natalie's and Aaron's crib to tuck them in, their beautiful eyes fluttered open, and gazed tiredly at Shinn's face.

" We l-wove you, W-addy..." They yawned and hugged Shinn gently before falling asleep again.

" I love you both too, Natalie and Aaron."

Shinn smiled gently down at them, before turning the light off and closing the door behind him.

_They called me daddy._

**Author's Note: Awwwwwwww. That's so sweet! I love the twins, really.**

**Aaron: I wonder where our w-eal w-addy went to.**

**Natalie: W-eah. I wonder too.**

**ME: Your real daddy is…**

**Cagalli: -cast deadly and venomous glares-**

**Shinn: Whoawhoa. Chill out man.**

**Cagalli: Don't you DARE tell them anything. Now's not the time.**

**ME: Look, Cagalli. I'm holding something called a keyboard and a mouse. (;**

**Cagalli:…**

**Lol. They're so adorable in this fic man. I just can imagine how Natalie does that cute bambi-eyes! Aaron really takes after his dad, thinking all the time, with all the answer whizzing around in that brain. Well, the next few chapters will be dramatic, and someone dies. The mysterious man appears. I thought this might cheer you guys up before that person dies. Squeeze all those tears out! Lol. I really lost my vocabulary. I was actually planning to make this fic a 20 chapter one, but I guess I really don't have the time. **

**Till next update! **

**-asucags.**


	7. He's Gone

**Author's Note: I Hate You 2 will be coming out very very soon. (: Await.**

**Well, enough of the blabbering. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, nor do I own both songs mentioned here, DUH.**

Athrun Zala. One of the most respected gundam pilots in history for events at Jachin Due, member of FAITH, perfect soul-mate, righteous, charming, blue-haired, emerald-eyed peaceful son of loony Patrick Zala who tried to destroy the world of Naturals. Women at ZAFT would throw themselves onto him. Just getting his attention alone was deemed an impossible feat. One woman accomplished this feat, and damn, she didn't even like him initially.Words could never describe his potential and ability. Yet now, he had lost his wife, and his children. He was separated from them, the most important people in his life.

He stared tiredly at the ceiling of his bedroom, pondering on past events. He recalled. He and Cagalli went through so much just to be together, yet now, the marriage was in ruins just because of a misunderstanding? It was too hard to accept. Athrun sighed despondently. It was all his fault. He was the antagonist of this relationship, with women lusting after him even after the huge wedding ring on his finger was flashed.

It was unbelievable. Misunderstood love? They were the perfect couple after they got married. Match made in heaven, some said of them. There was only one thing differing between them. Athrun wanted kids, she didn't. Contraceptives, Athrun's worst-ever enemy. He ended up with a bashed-up eye when he tampered with her pills. Cagalli soon gave in to him, seeing how desperate he was for children of his own. He practically drooled at the little angels at Kira's orphanage. It was kind of like Kira lusting after a brand-new laptop. The only difference was that it wasn't Kira, and the kids weren't laptops.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. Something was bugging him. Something really bad. He needed to go there. Something was terribly wrong.

**Cagalli's humble abode.**

_Why must Cagalli be at work at THIS time? What do I do? _

Shinn looked around anxiously. Crap. This was really, REALLY bad. Aaron was having a really high fever, and our dedicated baby-sitter had NO idea what to do. He screamed profanities in his head, praying that someone, just someone came along and helped him. He didn't know what to do, whom to look for, how to even look for anyone to help him.

In a moment of his panicky state, he rushed out of the house to run to the nearest pharmacy for fever medicine.

Little did he know, he left the twins alone at home, doors and windows unlocked.

**ORB Council meeting.**

_Dammit. Why does my bloody eyelid keep twitching? Something's_ _wrong with the twins. I need to get home now_. Cagalli cursed mentally.

How was she going to get out of the meeting without Kisaka threatening to strangle her for the 12th time for walking out of meetings based on her supposed excuse. Motherly instincts, she told Kisaka.

" Kisaka, would you please come outside with me for a while?" Cagalli suddenly blurted out, oblivious to glares she got for cutting a board member's long-winded speech off.

" Yes, Chief Representative." Kisaka bowed humbly and followed Cagalli out of the meeting room.

" Kisaka, I have to go. Something's very wrong. I can feel it in my bones." Cagalli stammered.

" Yes. You ALWAYS feel it in your bones. Do you want to know what I feel in my 206 bones? The last time you fled a meeting just because some stupid 'motherly instinct' you felt, I had to clear your mess up, and your twins were fine. Who do you think you're fooling, Cagalli?" Kisaka sighed.

" Look, I know this is really hard to believe, but I know something's wrong. You're not a female, and not a mother, definitely, and you wouldn't understand. Now would you PLEASE let me go before something very wrong happens?" Cagalli said sternly.

" No." Came the reply.

With that, Kisaka dragged Cagalli by the arm into the conference room.

" I NEED TO GO NOW, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY ABOUT THAT. MY CHILDREN NEED ME MORE THAN ANYONE RIGHT NOW, AND I KNOW THAT THE BEST!" Cagalli suddenly wrenched her arm from Kisaka and hollered.

" WHO WILL TAKE OVER YOUR DUTIES FOR TODAY? STOP BEING SO IMMATURE, CAGALLI. GROW UP! DO YOU THINK YOUR FATHER WOULD BE PLEASED IF HE SAW YOU ACTING THIS WAY? " Kisaka retorted.

She paused.

" ASK THAT PURPLE-HAIRED APE TO DO IT! HE'S ALWAYS BOASTING ABOUT HOW HE SAVES THE DAY! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MONKEY?.!" Cagalli shouted, her voice echoing the whole office.

" He's not here today. He said he had something important to do." Unato smirked silently.

Cagalli's expression changed, and she ran off, heading back home.

" Aaron, Natalie…Athrun…" Silent tears fell from Cagalli's eyes.

**Cagalli's house.**

She ran in hurriedly, shouting for Shinn and her two kids. As she approached the room, she saw Shinn sitting in a corner. As he looked up, he could hold it in no longer. Tears spilled from his eyes.

" I'm so sorry…Cagalli…" Shinn said in a raspy voice.

" No… It can't be…" Cagalli stood there, motionless.

As if on cue, Athrun ran into the room, nearly crashing into Cagalli.

" Where are the kids, Cagalli?" Athrun asked, panting from all the running.

" Athrun…they're gone…they're gone forever…" Cagalli sobbed pathetically, crumbling into Athrun's arms.

He stared into space. It couldn't be.

Cagalli saw the look of confusion on his face.

"…Yunna did this…I'm so sorry, Athrun… I didn't mean for this to happen… I really didn't…" Cagalli spoke, her words muffled by Athrun's shirt.

Athrun felt her agony, and he was confused himself.

" I'll get them back. I swear." Athrun said, eyes turning a dangerous level of dark green.

" Athrun… I've lost them… I don't want to lose you too…" Cagalli sniffled.

Finally, Cagalli showed her true feelings. She didn't want to carry on with the lies and deceit. She loved Athrun, and that was that.

Shinn approached the door, feeling like a fish out of water.

" I'm sorry…"

" I don't blame you, Shinn… You've done so much for me and the kids…I know you didn't mean for it to happen either…" Cagalli spoke.

Shinn disappeared into the winds, never wanting to be seen again.

He just caused her kids to be separated from her, and he hated himself.

The phone rang. Cagalli ran over and answered the call.

" Meet me at Minerva warehouse. You and **you** alone, Cagalli."

Faint sounds of Aaron could be heard.

" No…" Cagalli covered her mouth with her hand in shock, as the caller hung up.

Athrun hugged her tightly, assuring her with soothing words.

" We'll get them back, Cagalli. We will. "

Cagalli and Athrun rushed over to Minerva warehouse.

" He said I should go alone. Stay here." Cagalli said, her teary-eyed face facing Athrun.

" I'm not going to lose you again, Cagalli. I've lost you once, it won't happen again!" Athrun broke down.

"Athrun…Do you trust me?" Cagalli looked sincerely up at his face.

Athrun nodded, unable to get words out.

Cagalli smiled weakly.

" Then let me go alone. I can't risk our children's lives. "

Without warning, Athrun pulled her into a passionate kiss, signifying his love for her.

They broke apart for air, a slight blush on their faces.

" I love you, Cagalli. Be careful. I'll be here in case you need me." Athrun hugged her tightly.

" I love you too, Athrun." Cagalli said as she prepared to walk in.

" Wow… what a touching scene. I'm impressed, Cagalli. Never thought that you would really love Athrun that much." A sinister aura surrounded the area as the mysterious stranger walked out from the shadows.

" Yunna, damn you…lay a finger on my children, and I'll personally castrate you!" Cagalli shouted.

" Feisty as usual. Fine. Maybe…I should free THESE two instead?" Yunna said, smirking.

Pulling out two figures from the shadows, the figures that emerged shocked both Cagalli and Athrun greatly.

" Meyrin…and Shinn?.!"

Yunna laughed a cynical laughter.

" This idiot thought that he could save your kids. How touching, your twins calling him DADDY." Yunna said, emphasizing the last word, obviously directing it to Athrun, whom he knew was standing somewhere.

He knew Athrun would never feel safe to leave Cagalli alone.

Athrun's heart broke. It shattered into many irreplaceable glass pieces.

Athrun took the chance to get his kids back and brought them back to safety while Cagalli distracted Yunna. Cagalli frowned. Shinn's body was pushed up against the nearest wall, alongside Meyrin, his head looking down sadly at Cagalli. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

" I love you, Cagalli." Shinn closed his eyes, as Yunna drawed his gun, pointing it to his head.

Meyrin looked calm, and very unlike she was kidnapped. She looked more like an accomplice, there to stage an abduction. Athrun frowned. She planned this all with Yunna.

" YUNNA. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT TRIGGER." Cagalli shouted with all her might.

" I'm sorry, Cagalli." Shinn smiled weakly, closing his eyes awaiting his fate, letting his last tear drop to the ground.

On cue, Yunna smirked evily and pulled the trigger.

Meyrin looked shocked at his actions. Only now, did she realise that she was in a vulnerable position. Yunna could do anything. He broke his promise of no deaths.

Shinn lay there.

Time seemed to stop.

Tears fell from her eyes.

**Author's Note: Shinn sacrificed himself for the kids, yes. He knew Cagalli loved Athrun and he shared a particularly close bond with Aaron and Natalie, which explains why he was willing to give up his life to divert Yunna's attention from Athrun so the latter could get the kids to safety. He thought that he was the cause of the kids' abduction, and hoped Cagalli would forgive him if he tried hard enough to get the kids back.**

**( SNIFFS ) **

**I hate myself, honestly. Shinn shouldn't have to die. **

**-asucags**


	8. Paper Cranes

**Author's Note: zzzzzzzzzzzz. This will suck. Don't read. Amazing how caffeine makes me all crazy.**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny is not mine.**

His body fell, lifeless, to the ground. Cagalli let tears flow freely down her cheeks. She felt as though she was the cause of his death. He was gone.

Athrun felt a pang of pain in his heart on seeing Cagalli heartbroken. He began to doubt her feelings for him…

Athrun, meanwhile, heard Aaron's silent whimpering from a distance, and swiftly made his way over with Cagalli serving as a distraction to Yunna.

" Aaron…Natalie…Don't worry…Daddy's here now." Athrun hushed them gently, stroking their cheeks gently.

Natalie struggled against Athrun's firm yet loving embrace, obviously not used to his presence around her.

Yunna's words replayed in Athrun's mind.

_How touching, your twins calling him DADDY._

His heart shattered on recalling those very words.

His twins. His children. His life.

And they called someone else those words meant for _him_.

He snapped out of his train of thoughts. He had to get the twins out of here.

He felt something nudge him, or rather, someone.

" Kira?"

" Shh. Lacus's here too. Athrun, let Lacus take care of the twins."

" Lacus, wait for us in the car."

Lacus nodded in agreement, took the twins and left briskly.

" How did you know we were here?" Athrun questioned.

" Kisaka called. I'll settle the score with you later on." Kira answered bluntly, trying to see how Cagalli was doing.

" We need to get Cagalli away from Yunna. She's in a very vulnerable position right now…What's Meyrin doing here?" Kira furrowed his eyebrows.

" Long story. Let's concentrate on helping them right now. Kira, you get Meyrin, and I'll get Cagalli."

Kira snorted. _What a bitch Meyrin is. I'd rather take Shinn back._

" Don't even think about it." Athrun warned, as though reading Kira's mind.

Kira nodded reluctantly, mentally cursing himself for agreeing.

**Back with Cagalli and the Purple-Haired Gorilla and I-Am-A-Bitch-For-Screaming-Out-Loud, Meyrin…**

" YUNNA! IF YOU HURT ME, THAT'S FINE. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HURT SHINN! HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Cagalli screamed, devastated at the loss of her best friend.

" Cagalli, Cagalli. Grow up, will you? You are the one I want, and I'll get you, through any means possible. I will eliminate those who pose a threat to me, and I will kill whoever refuses to comply. In this case, this moronic idiot decided to sacrifice himself, pledging his oh-so-true love to you, Cagalli. He refused to give up, no matter what I said." Yunna said tauntingly.

" You disgust me, Yunna. How could you…" Cagalli said in between sobs.

" You won't find me all that disgusting when you become my woman." Yunna laughed maniacally.

Unknown to the dense animal, Kira sneaked behind him expertly, undetected, reaching out a hand to Meyrin, who looked stunned. Realising she hadn't much time, she placed her hand in Kira's, and slowly moved away.

_Remind me to sterilize my hand later on._ Kira rolled his eyes disgustedly at her.

Meyrin, trying hard not to make even a squeak, which would attract Yunna's unwanted attention, gulped on seeing Kira's deathly pale face. He looked as though he wanted to kill her right there, right now.

True enough, she didn't make a squeak.

She ruined the whole plan when she stepped on a piece of glass. Kira flinched, muttered several profanities and pulled Meyrin's hand roughly, dragging her to safety.

He had a sudden urge to just leave her there to die alone, but his conscience advised him against it. He imagined Lacus giving him a long lecture on how 'every life is important, Kira.' and flashing her ever-sweet smile. It was more than enough to melt his heart.

Yunna spun around angrily and very uncermoniously grabbed Meyrin's shirt and flung her to the ground, pulling Kira along with her.

Athrun, meanwhile, swiftly moved over to Cagalli, leading her away from her very dangerous spot.

" No no no…" Yunna shook his head. " You Coordinators prove yourself unworthy of the breed." He said arrogantly.

Athrun frowned and his eyes turned dark green. He went into SEED-mode, ready to finish Yunna off in a heartbeat if necessary. He lost Cagalli and his children once, and he wasn't about to make the same mistake again.

" Athrun…" Cagalli whispered, gripping tightly onto Athrun's shirt, clearly afraid of what Yunna might do.

Athrun spread his arms out before Cagalli, ready to fight back any attack directed at them.

_She's trembling…_

A sinister laugh filled the air.

" I can't believe you… How long are you planning on staying ignorant, Athrun? Cagalli doesn't love you anymore. She loves this man, the man who stole her away from you." Yunna said, pointing at Shinn.

" If you want Cagalli, you'll have to come through me first." Athrun hissed menacingly.

" SHINN WAS MY FRIEND, YOU GIT!" Cagalli screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Look. She's already defending him. Has she ever done that for YOU? You were just a person whom she knew would be there for her when she needed you. It was never a mutual relationship. She was LYING to you the whole time. She was making use of you. Even your kids are already calling him daddy…and they've been staying under the same roof for quite a while…I even heard her telling him she loved him once…" Yunna pressed on, bent on making Athrun leave Cagalli once again.

" Athrun, no. I swear to you, I love you… I didn't know the twins were calling him daddy… I never once lied to you about my love for you, and I would never make use of you! You should know that well enough, Athrun…He stayed at my place to look after the kids for me, there was nothing more between us! Yunna's trying to manipulate you! Please don't listen to him…please…don't leave me again." Cagalli sobbed, clinging on to Athrun's shirt.

Athrun just reflected on what Yunna had said. His heart broke, shattering into irreplaceable glass shards. Athrun felt as though his heart was being wrenched out when he recalled the previous incident where Natalie struggled free, not wanting to be held by him. Him, a mere stranger to his children, his flesh and blood. It was never meant to be. He reminisced the good times he spent with Cagalli…and it hurt so badly.

Turning around to face Cagalli, he smiled weakly.

" I loved you, Cagalli. Never once did I think you would do this to me…" Athrun turned away.

Cagalli's hand instinctively let go of her tight grip on Athrun's shirt. Her hands were shaking. Her husband chose to believe his rival, instead of her. He tore her paper heart.

" Athrun…I love you…why won't you believe me?" Cagalli sniffed, looking incredibly fragile.

Kira frowned from a distance. He wondered what Athrun was up to. He led Meyrin to safety, then rushed back to get Cagalli.

" Cagalli! Let's go now! Hurry!" Kira stretched his hand and whispered to Cagalli, while Yunna had his attention on Athrun.

" He doesn't love me anymore…Athrun doesn't love me anymore, Kira…" she said dazedly, tear by tear descending her cheeks.

Yunna smirked at his victory.

Pulling up the gun to arm's level, he aimed it at Cagalli.

" If I can't have you, no one will." He muttered, and fired a shot.

Kira instinctively stood in front of Cagalli, ready to brave the shot for her.

Another gunshot.

Cagalli spun around quickly, praying hard it wasn't what she thought it was.

Athrun stood facing her, tears flowing freely from his emerald orbs.

" At least I managed to save you…Cagalli." Athrun whispered weakly and fell to the ground.

Kira ran over to the smirking Yunna and delivered the most vicious punch he could give, sending the fairly oblivious purple-haired ape flying and smashing the glass windows he crashed into. That wasn't enough. Kira was pissed. Yunna hurt his best friend, and his sister. He wasn't going to get away so easily, not this time. He cornered Yunna, still on the ground, kicked up the gun on the floor expertly onto his hand, and locked it on to Yunna.

" You were just a pawn to my victory, Kira Yamato. You are NOTHING but a useless experiment, created by US, Naturals." Yunna refused to give up and admit defeat, even in the face of death.

" Too bad, Yunna, cause you'll die in the 'useless and flithy' hands of me, the stinking coordinator produced by you _stinking_ Naturals." Kira hissed, and fired a shot, sending the bullet right through his head.

With that, he rushed over to Athrun, who was bleeding profusely, and a sobbing Cagalli.

Athrun was in Cagalli's arms, his breathing becoming erratic. Mustering whatever strength he had left, he spoke softly, just loud enough for Cagalli to hear.

His hand caressed her cheek, stroking it gently.

" Cagalli…I'm sorry I…hurt you… When I said…those words back there…it was to…divert Yunna's attention…Sorry if my words…hurt you… Cagalli… I love…you…Promise me…something?" Athrun murmured.

Cagalli nodded, tears streaming freely down her rosy red cheeks.

" If…if I don't make it…promise me to find someone better…"

" Don't say that, Athrun! You can't leave me! You promised me you wouldn't leave me again! You'll pull through, Athrun. Don't give up!" Cagalli held his hand tightly in hers.

" Find someone…someone who loves you as much as I do…someone who'll love…love the kids…"

" Stop it, Athrun! Please… I won't… I won't! Cause you'll be the only man I'll ever love!" Cagalli broke down in tears, crying like she never did.

Athrun smiled gently, leaning in and planting a loving kiss on her lips.

" I'm sorry…I can't make it…I love you…and the kids…Cagalli…" Athrun muttered, before his eyelids slowly closed.

" I love you, Athrun…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

**Three days later**

Cagalli sat, motionless, staring at her blue-haired husband lying on the hospital bed.

She reminisced the past, her past with him. His devotion, his love, his strength, both physically and mentally, his never-ending patience and perseverance he displayed. She missed him, his horny self, his corny jokes, his loving and warm embraces and his passionate kisses. She just wanted him back.

Lacus had been taking care of the twins for the past few days that Cagalli stayed vigil beside Athrun's bedside. Cagalli was in no mood to do anything – her love was not with her. Her heart always somehow drifted off to Athrun, no matter what she was doing.

For the past three days, Cagalli had been folding paper cranes and placing them in a heart-shaped jar, waiting for Athrun to wake up and admire her work. She once recalled him laughing at her for not being able to do origami. He loved paper cranes, which his mother used to make for him when he was feeling sad. She felt so useless when she wasn't able to make cranes for him when he was feeling sad. Being the usual caring self, he always assured her that he was fine, but she knew that it was all just a pretence. He was trained to be serious in the military trainings, but she was one of those people who could see through his seemingly stern demeanor. Paper cranes were Athrun' favourite, and Cagalli was determined to complete a jar of paper cranes, just for Athrun. She took out an origami book, following each step slowly. She wasn't even halfway through the whole jar, but she was determined to complete it. Paper cuts bruised her fingers, and her fingers bled each time, but she ignored it completely. Just one look at Athrun, and she was ready to do another crane for him, to make him happy. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, and how much she was willing to sacrifice for him. She had a phobia of blood other than water, and she ignored it. The only thing that was on her mind was to finish that jar.

**Night time.**

Cagalli was lying face down on the book. She had dozed off after the 239th paper crane. Her fingers were aching so badly, all red and bruised, thanks to the paper cuts.

She stirred when she felt something stroke her hair.

_Athrun._

She bolted upright and looked expectantly at Athrun.

No. He was still lying on the bed in the same position.

Something different. A smile, wait, SMIRK, was placed upon his charming features.

Cagalli smiled. Maybe he sensed her presence. But then, why a smirk? She shrugged it off, telling herself it was probably her imagination. Yawning and stretching, she laid her head on the book once again, closing her eyes to rest.

Again. Something touched her hair again.

She jolted awake and saw Athrun staring at her amusedly.

" YOU DOLT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU!" Cagalli pounced on him, screaming into his eardrums.

" Thank you, princess…"

" Don't princess me, Athrun." She pouted, she said, pointing her index finger at him.

" What happened to your fingers!" Athrun stared, shocked and worried.

Cagalli blushed a deep shade of red, and yanked her fingers out of Athrun's grasp. Reaching out for a jar full or cranes, she brought it up to Athrun's lap.

" I…I…made this for you…I remembered how you used to tell me how much you loved the paper cranes your mother made for you when you were feeling down…but this stupid book didn't state how to make the heads!" She pouted childishly while Athrun smiled warmly at her childish demeanor. "I really didn't kn---" She was cut off when a warm pair of lips pressed against hers, and she blushed an even deeper shade of red.

" Thank you…Cagalli…I really appreciate it…but there's no need to torture yourself just because of the cranes. What matters more to me, is that you're always here with me." Athrun held her tightly in his arms.

" Quit..Quit being so mushy, Zala!"

Athrun ignored her and snuggled his head into her intoxicating scent coming from her hair, closing his eyes, letting the scent take over his senses.

" Mmmm. You might want to try and get that blush off your face before I see it and make it worse, Cagalli." Athrun stated plainly, his eyes still closed.

_This guy knows me too well. _Cagalli smiled.

Athrun broke the hug and kissed Cagalli sloppishly before leaning back onto his bed, taking up jar of cranes.

_So THAT'S what she meant by the 'stupid book didn't state how to make the heads'. _He said after inspecting the jar closely.

All the cranes were missing a head.

" Come on, Cagalli. I'll teach you how to make proper cranes, with heads." He smiled.

That earned him a jab in the ribs.

Without any distractions, the loving couple hugged and spent the night folding paper cranes together in the hospital ward.

Thankfully, the cranes had heads.

**Author's Note: ( **

**Yes, I'll try and write stories with the 'humor' incorporated in them. It's been a while since I felt happy enough to write something humorous. **

**Hope you thoroughly enjoyed it. **

**-asucags**


	9. Forever

**Author's Note: The epilouge. Enjoy. ****Just a lead, **

**Meyrin had Yunna's child, as disturbing as it sounds, and as many people are cringing at the thought, it is true. Yunna was the one who hurt Cagalli, because he wanted Cagalli for himself, and was FURIOUS (oh, purple ape's furious. Scream?) when he found out that Athrun didn't sign the papers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or the song mentioned below.**

**Song: Imagine Me Without You by Jaci Velasquez**

Athrun grinned to himself. It was just another day, another day with his beloved wife, and his two little angels.

" Daddy…" Aaron mumbled in his sleep. " I love you and mummy…"

Athrun looked down at his blue-haired look-alike he was cradling in his lap, snoozing ever so peacefully.

A smile.

Cagalli walked in carrying the other Zala twin, smiling motherly towards her husband and two kids.

" Hey." She said, planting a kiss on Athrun's lips.

Athrun returned the kiss and sighed.

" What's wrong?" Cagalli enquired.

" I don't know…I somehow just feel…like I really let you and the kids down…" Athrun said, looking down.

" Hey…" Cagalli tilted his chin up to face her. " To me, you're perfect. I love you so much." And gently squeezed his hand.

Athrun nodded, feeling slightly better.

Cagalli sighed contentedly, and started to talk.

" I was thinking we bring the little devils out to the beach when they wake up…" She said.

" I'll leave it to you."

Just at that moment, Aaron and Natalie stirred in their sleep, a soft smile gracing their beautiful features.

**At the beach**

Aaron and Natalie struggled out of Athrun's and Cagalli's arms on seeing the beach. Their eyes glistened with anticipation and mischief, whether it was good or bad.

" Yay!" Aaron shouted, running down to the waters.

" Ahhh…." Natalie said gently as she settled down on the soft sand, letting the waves sweep past her feet.

Cagalli huddled close to Athrun on higher land, snuggling into his chest.

" You know, its really been a long journey for us…I'm so glad we're back together… At one point, I thought that I would lose you forever." Athrun sighed, the despair on his face dropping by a notch.

Cagalli nodded and huddled closer to him, while Athrun just hugged her tightly, never wanting to leave each other's side once again.

The pain.

The sorrow.

The agony.

The misinterpretations.

The love.

" Cagalli?" Athrun said, leaning down to her face.

" Mmm?"

"…Could I ask you something, and could you reply me honestly?" Athrun asked, his voice displaying uncertainty.

" What's wrong?" Cagalli looked up worriedly. Athrun was not acting himself today.

"…Did…Did you ever love Shinn?"

Cagalli frowned and turned away. She didn't want to be reminded of what happened to him.

" Stop it, Athrun."

Athrun looked down, and tears dripped onto the dry sand.

" So…I'm just like a spare tyre to you…A mere replacement. "

" Athrun! I never said that!"

" That's what you're implying, Cagalli. I know the only reason why you ever got back with me in the first place was because of the twins!" Athrun turned away, not wanting Cagalli to leave him because of his insecurities.

Cagalli looked away. She didn't want to hurt Athrun. She didn't want to lie to herself. She didn't want her family to be destroyed. She didn't want the twins to be without their father. Most importantly, she didn't want to let Shinn down.

" Can we stop this conversation?" Cagalli glared at him.

" You love him, Cagalli…Stop denying it…" Athrun closed his eyes, accepting the truth. He calmed down, stood up and walked in the direction of the twins.

As he walked about ten feet away from Cagalli, he stopped and muttered.

" If you don't want me in your life, just…just tell me…don't lie to me… what you are doing is hurting me beyond comparison…"

Aaron turned around excitedly, seeing his daddy approach him, smiling. He ran towards Athrun, stretching his arms out for Athrun to catch him and throw him in the air. He loved that, it was just a special thing they both shared, and Athrun did just that. Aaron played with Athrun's blue hair, and twirled it in his fingers.

" Daddy?"

" Mmm?"

" Did Mommy say something to hurt you again?"

Silence.

" Daddy?"

Athrun looked down to see Natalie tugging at his pants.

He smiled, and suddenly, tears welled up in Natalie's eyes, and tears flowed down her cheeks.

" Natalie? What's wrong?" He said as he bent down and hugged his daughter.

" Daddy…please don't leave me and Aaron or Mommy again…I don't want you to go…" Natalie said as she held on tight to Athrun's shirt, not wanting to let go.

Athrun smiled. He didn't try holding back the tears he wanted so much to cry, because he knew that his children loved him, and that was all that mattered.

Cagalli looked from a distance, feeling guilty. She hurt him.

_You hurt him, Cagalli. He's doing his best to be a good father and husband, and yet, here you are not taking into consideration his feelings._

" Athrun…"

Athrun looked at his twins, crying and hugging him tightly. He just couldn't bear to leave and let them cry. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a warm hug, with slender arms, holding him so tightly.

_Cagalli._

" I'm sorry…Don't leave me again, Athrun… I never loved Shinn…He was just like a brother to me, nothing more…I loved you." He felt her tears wetting his back.

He turned around and held her and the twins tightly. There was no need for words, all was understood.

They just sat there, holding each other.

_I just want to stay like this forever. _

_I want everything to stay this way._

_I will protect you._

_Forever._

**Author's Note: Heh. Hope you liked it. **

**Lol. I don't know whether I want to make it a one-shot or a long story. **

**Yes, I've announced in my LJ that I Hate You 2 will be my second last angst fic. (;**

**I need a break. XD Angst takes the life out of me. My last fic will be something special, relating and dedicated specially to asucaga and some people. It won't be as angsty as I Hate You 2, but I decided to end it with a bang. (; There might not be a happy ending. xD**

**I'd probably try to touch on humor, if I do write other stories. **

**I won't write anymore angsty fics, unless I feel that I honestly have a great idea. Sighs.**

**Other than that, I honestly don't think I'd continue writing anymore. I'd probably just go around reviewing fics again.**

**Thanks for the reviews, though it wasn't that fantastic. (; I guess it's the after-effects of deleting my fanficiton. XD**

**Well. I don't mind. As long as I know you enjoy it, I'm fine with it. (;**

**Till the time when I upload I Hate You 2. (; Soon, very soon. Very very very soon. (X**

**-the very busy author.**

**asucags**


End file.
